


幕间 (Interlude)

by Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (NocturneOp9No2)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trying to fill in the canon timestamps, idk how to tag this
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneOp9No2/pseuds/Eine%20Kleine%20Nachtmusik
Summary: 是的，我相信Peter和Sonny之间是爱情，只不过那些镜头被藏在了剪辑室背后。





	幕间 (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew的案子是个悲剧，是种折磨。对每一个涉入其中的人都一样。在警局正式见面之前，互相不知道彼此身份的Peter和Sonny会怎样谈起提起这个案子？

A great man is no necessarily a good one.*

Legitimacy does not guarantee rightness.

And vice versa.

* * *

 

没有人不为Drew的案子沮丧。

SVU的S代表的是特殊，然而这个“特殊”代表的不仅仅是案件性质和受害人，同样也代表着这些警察。上帝知道Sonny有多少次因为罪犯没能得到应得的刑期——甚至没得到有罪判决——而沮丧。然而这次的案子却是恰恰相反。母亲要他死，父亲要他生，而小小的Drew戴着呼吸机躺在摇篮里，安详而平静，人事不知。

但是正因为他们的专业就在于“特殊”，所以他们更加明白程序正义的必要性。

当Olivia带回地检办公室将要起诉Barba的消息时，办公室中一阵沉默。Barba不该这么做，没错，所有人都知道这一点，但是从道德认同上，却不能将他的所作所为和谋杀划上等号。

“地检代表是谁？”Amanda打破了寂静，“就算McCoy不得不起诉，地检也没有人真的想要Barba因为这个进监狱吧，再说还有母亲的意愿。”

“一个从芝加哥来的人，看样子和McCoy关系很近，可能是为了这件事专程请的其他地区的人。”Olivia一边说着，转身走进了自己的办公室关上门，背靠在门上。

Fin对着Sonny和Amanda摇了摇头：“看来McCoy根本没给Liv和他谈的机会，地检这次是一定要做出个姿态的。”

Sonny叹了口气，起身走向咖啡机，听到身后传来Amanda把笔摔在办公桌上的响动。

但这确实是谋杀。一个小小的声音在Sonny脑海里说。蓄意结束其他人的生命、或者使其他人受到严重伤害最终导致死亡*，这简短的一句话就是谋杀的定义，而Barba确实是带有主观意图地结束了Drew的生命。检方会抓住这点不放，而Barba的代理律师能够争辩的则是Drew当时已经脑死亡，生命早已结束。

Sonny捏着塑料搅拌棒露出泡沫的顶端提出半截，心不在焉地在一次性塑料杯中转了几圈。自从他开始读法学开始，Sonny就常常这样在脑海中考虑他经手的每一件案子，起诉的罪名，传唤证人的顺序，证据链的建立，如何交叉提问，如何在恰当的时机抛出别有用意的提问和反对，检方如何保证罪犯得到应有的惩罚，被告如何抵抗甚至是反击。

但他想不出这次检方会怎么办。是的，那的确是谋杀的定义，但是陪审团的判决并不是对着法律条文用三段法推理出来的，而这起案件简直是教科书般的争取陪审团的案例。仅仅凭着父亲的监护权来争取并不能打动人心，没有什么比一个迫不得已要下决心停止自己的孩子的呼吸机的母亲的眼泪更让人心碎了，更何况——连Sonny都能想到——Barba的代理律师一定会让医生出庭承认，或者用医学报告证明Drew即使戴着呼吸机也活不了多久了，这只是等死。

会有什么人愿意代理这样的案件？Sonny仰头灌下已经变得温凉的大半杯咖啡，单手将塑料杯抛进垃圾桶。这案子检方必输无疑，而代理案子的检察官，若是由McCoy强行指定的本地助理地检也就算了，McCoy还偏偏找了个外人来。连他们这些负责原始案件的警察——从警督开始——都不想跟他合作，纵然地检办公室里坐着的都是拿着法学学位的专业检察官，这段时间的气氛又能好到哪里去？说到底，Barba所做的只是让那个倍受折磨的母亲解脱。要在法庭上交叉询问对自己亲生骨肉的生死意见相左的父母，这个人不会觉得沉重吗？McCoy到底找了个多么铁石心肠的人过来？

 

"I sure hope you suck."*

在看到McCoy和其他人正在谈话时，Peter第一反应是站在不远处等待。但McCoy却示意他走过去，对和他正在交谈的女人的介绍只有一句简单的Benson警督，却用着芝加哥来的高手这种毫不避忌，甚至有些过火的词来形容他，并且还说出了自己并没答应的要代表检方起诉Barba的事情。这位警督也许是在这一案中检方的证人，Peter暗自想着，带着合作的笑容伸出手。却没想到对方是Barba合作了五年的SVU的警督，这次来找McCoy就是为了劝他不要上诉。

Peter当然知道不会有人因为他将代表检方起诉Barba为他鼓掌。纵然将做决定的McCoy换成地检办公室中的任何一个人，最终都会是起诉的结果，但没有启用本地的助理地检而是指名Peter来做检方代表，名义上是因为被告隶属于地检办公室，本地的助理地检都应该回避，而他又恰好工作在特别起诉办公室，甚至，或者说最基本的，Peter还有纽约州的律师执照。但是实际上呢？McCoy仿佛是故意给了地检办公室中漂浮着的犹疑和不忍的气氛一个出口。看看吧：Barba是在纽约兢兢业业工作了五年的助理地检，从为人到工作都得到了地检同事的交口称赞。而他被起诉，甚至不是为了他自己，而是因为Barba帮助一个不忍心亲手拔下自己脑死亡的婴儿的呼吸机的母亲拔出了插头。而他只是刚刚过世的老检察官在外地工作的、半路出家转行进入法律专业的儿子，甫一来到就和McCoy打得火热，然后便作为检方代理起诉Barba。但是，他却也没想到对方可以在McCoy面前如此直截了当地呛回来。

往往是每天在法条中行走的人，将沉重的法律典籍上的铅字实践为认罪协议和结案陈词的人，才更加会质疑法条的正确性和时效性。Peter理解所有来自地检办公室的对他的质疑，和这位SVU警督写在脸上的不合作。但他仍然需要这样做。他会起诉。他必须起诉。谋杀不会因为背后有一个足够令人感动的好理由而不再是谋杀。和Lily Spencer的安子不同，这甚至不是法律的问题，法律的规定是在父母双方的同意下才能够结束Drew的生命，他的父亲遭受的折磨难道比他的母亲少吗？

不仅必须起诉，而且要在法庭上全力以赴，即使知道这是一件几乎不可能赢的案子，即使他和地检办公室的所有人一样，和Barba一样同情这一家人。

也许McCoy说的对，他真的比自己所知道的更像自己的父亲。

 

Peter谢绝了McCoy在午饭后一起回地检办公室的邀请，走进了附近的酒吧。虽然Peter将作为检方代理起诉的公告已经宣布，同时McCoy无视他一次又一次强调自己处理完父亲的后事就会离开纽约，还指示Peter顺便接手Barba正在跟进的其他案子*，但是地检办公室最早也要下周一才能收拾出一间空办公室给他。McCoy倒是很慷慨地说Peter可以在他办公室中先支一张桌子，但Peter并不欣赏这个提议。他要了一杯加冰苏打水，将案卷摊在吧台上。苍白的复印纸中间夹着一张Drew在被拔掉插头的呼吸机中闭着眼睛的照片，看起来就像是一个普通的睡着的婴儿。

什么是死和生的界限？

在Peter曾经和凶案组合作的时候，这件事简直不能更加明显。躺在法医面前的受害者是冰冷的死人，而坐在审讯室里振振有词的犯罪嫌疑人是活着的，但却已经失去了人性。

可是当他这次来到纽约，却好像连这样明显的分别也模糊了。Peter理应是熟悉纽约的，他在这里长大，他的父亲是纽约的检察官，他从小在晚餐桌上听到的是纽约的谋杀犯罪率。

但他这一次踏上纽约的土地的目的和法律或犯罪都没有任何关系。他的父亲躺在医院，靠输液和呼吸机维持生命。他不确定父亲残余的意识还够不够认出他，他的父亲只是闭着眼睛躺在床上，下半张脸被呼吸机挡得严严实实，因为卧病在床而急速消瘦的身体上凌乱地搭着输液线。在他的父亲连一句模糊的呻吟也没有的日子里，他甚至怀疑是不是那些滴注进静脉的冰冷的药品和营养液撑起了这个身躯，而实际上他的父亲早已离开了。

他知道那是幻想。除了在极偶然情况下的睁眼，在喉咙口就已经含混不清的“Peter”和“Pamela”，睡眠中才会有的粗而可辨的呼吸声，Peter还可以看着床边的监控仪器。心跳、血压、血氧，等等等等，跳动的数字和变化的曲线，证明着他的父亲还活着。

可是死亡却还是让他感觉不到任何真实。他不过是下楼买了一杯咖啡。当他回来时，一切的数字和曲线都不见了，就这样，在面目不清的穿着白大褂的医生的宣告声中，他的父亲去世了。

可是连接在他刚刚死亡的父亲的手臂上的针管还在不停地滴落着药液，就像什么都没有发生。

 

父亲离开之后他去看了Pam。他没指望Pam能够认得他，可是Pam看到他的时候显得很高兴，飘忽的眼神聚焦在他身上，唇边慢慢弯起一个他所不熟悉的笑容。

于是他试探着开口：“Pam？你认识我吗？”

他的姐姐像个孩子一样笑着叫他“Daddy”，向他伸出手。

Peter想告诉她他们的Daddy已经死了，可是医生说没有必要也不应该说这些来刺激她本来就脆弱的精神。

那么他就不反驳。任由Pam唤他Daddy。Pam高兴地拆着他带来的玩具的包装纸，他坐在她身边缓缓拍着她的背。

他想这样也好，父亲在Pam心里是活着的。

那么自己呢？在把自己当作是父亲的Pam心里，Peter是死亡的吗？而现在这样不清醒的Pam，又能算是活着吗？

 

和平日里被关系人的亲朋好友坐满的旁听席不同，第一次庭审时旁听席稀稀落落，除了包括Drew的父母在内的要出庭的证人之外，就只有那位SVU的警督。SVU的其他人根本没有出现在旁听席，而那位京都在第一次庭审之后在法院门口又对着他爆发了一次。

Peter完全理解。这些拼上性命去抓捕穷凶极恶的罪犯的警察，他们心中信仰的是正义感。那是种和法律有关，却又完全不同的东西。而看着他们的朋友因为一件在他们心里根本算不上大错的事情坐上被告席，这个和Barba平日的位置完全相反的地方，显然不是什么愉快的体验。

从法院离开后向北走再转向东，Peter踏进了两条街之外的Forlini's。法律禁止检方代表与被告交谈，但并没有禁止Peter从其他人口中了解被起诉人。他说自己理解Barba做了什么和为什么这么做并不是在说谎，但那是和所有听说这件事的人一样的“停止这一家人的痛苦”的理解，而那位警督关于孩子的问题和之后直白地指责的语气中包含了太多的私人感情，让他忍不住思索Barba的行为背后是否有什么更加私人的原因。她特意问了关于孩子的问题。Peter知道Barba没有孩子，而他从地检办公室的流言中听说了Barba的父亲在几年前去世了，那么Barba在拔掉插头的一瞬间，想起的是他的父亲吗？Peter隐约记得地检办公室的人提起的SVU的警察和Barba常来的这家店，但却还没完全想好怎样不着痕迹地向酒吧招待提起话题。

坐下之后Peter意识到自己还有大把时间可以用来思考，因为酒吧招待正忙着和一个看上去和他颇为熟识的金发男人聊些什么，只来得及转过头问Peter一句想喝点什么。Peter叫了啤酒，靠在吧台边呷了一口，凉而微苦的液体顺着喉咙一路流淌下去，Peter呼出一口气，尽管并没有刻意去听，耳朵还是接收到了旁边那个金发男人不断吐出的字句。

而对方似乎也并不介意多一个听众：“看来我不是唯一一个感觉今天需要早点喝一杯的人。”

酒吧招待按照那个人的要求又递过去一瓶啤酒，脸上却满是不赞同的表情：“现在也太早了，Sonny。”

“你知道的，我有理由。”Sonny接过酒瓶凑近唇边灌了一口，对着Peter扬了扬瓶子：“每个人都有自己的理由，你说呢？”

Peter回应着举起手中的啤酒瓶：“Peter。”

“叫我Sonny就好。”金发男人眨了眨蓝眼睛，“你在法院工作？我似乎见过你。”

“不可能。”Peter勾起嘴角，这种搭讪方式未免太老套了，但是配上那双蓝眼睛却并不让人感到厌烦，只可惜他今天来这里还有更重要的目的，“这是我第一天在纽约高等法庭出庭。”

“啊，”Sonny打量着他的西服和手中的文件箱，无意义的语气词的音调在口中转了几个弯，“律师，对吗？那么，这杯祝你工作顺利。”

“而你是个警察？”Peter让自己的视线落在Sonny腰间的枪套上。如果不是这个显眼的标志，仅仅凭Sonny熨烫整齐的黑色西服白色衬衫，和紧束在领口的红色领带*，他一定会误以为Sonny是个律师。

“没错。”Sonny简单地回答，顺着Peter投过来的视线低头扫了一眼自己的枪套，漫不经心地点点头。

一阵短暂的沉默在他们中间流淌，Peter惊讶于自己被那句“工作顺利”所引起的情绪，在庭审中他都没有过多地想起自己的父亲，却在此刻因为这样一句简单的客套话而控制不住自己的思绪。

Sonny再次开口：“我有一个朋友，他…他做了件违法的事情。”

Peter抬起头对上那双蓝色的眼睛，用眼神示意自己在听。

“违法，但没有人认为他做错了。”Sonny单手攥着酒瓶，补全了句子。

Peter点点头，几乎确定Sonny所说的是他的朋友在执勤中的某次射击被定性为无必要性，或者更糟糕，在击毙犯罪嫌疑人之后调查发现并非紧急情况，甚至是误杀了无辜的人。这种事可以说是每个美国警察的必经之路，Peter自己就不止一次为此起诉芝加哥警署的警察，或者为他们辩护。

“我知道有时候你们警察不能理解IAB，或者律师看待事情的视角，”Peter试探着开口，这种警察误击案件本身往往很简单，容易伤害到认真工作的警察的心情才是最棘手的部分，而显然这个白天跑来喝酒的警察对此接受得并不好，“但有时候——”

Sonny打断了他：“我有法学学位，也通过了律师资格考试，我知道律师会怎么考虑，但是，这…这不一样。”

Peter惊讶地挑起眉，走进一家酒吧遇到一个看起来顺眼的人是一回事，但是发现这个人是个通过了律师资格考试的警察？这就是完全不寻常的另一回事了。既然如此，他刚才的那一套“不同视角”的话当然是完全没用了，甚至说不定困扰这个警察的根本不是什么误击的案件。

“如果他被判有罪，”Sonny摩挲着瓶口，“我会为他感到悲伤，但，那仍然是他应得的。”

Peter没有说话。之前先入为主的警察误击的猜想仍然在他脑海里盘旋，但是直觉告诉他对方的故事并没有这么简单。就像此刻走在纽约这个繁忙都市的街道上的成百上千的人一样，每个人都正在经历着各自的困局，也许和法律完全无关，却丝毫不比法律轻松。

“我们都得为自己所有的行为负责，不是吗，律师？”Sonny仰起头，把瓶中剩余的酒尽数倒进嘴里，从钱夹中抽出一张纸钞压在空瓶下面。他并没有等待Peter的回答，从椅背上拿起他的黑色外套，转身离开。

“对了，”Sonny推开酒吧的门之后又顿住脚步，“你以前打过棒球吗？我还是觉得你很面熟。”

Peter失笑出声。原来那句话并不是什么老套的搭讪，只不过，他实在没想到会在纽约遇到能认出自己的球迷。他侧过头打算开口的时候，酒吧的门却已经颤抖着着从外向内转了回来，落在门框上，只留下木材和木材相撞时细微却厚重的声响。酒吧招待递给他一瓶新的啤酒，Peter顺手接过来，又放在了吧台上，没有打开。他已经不打算询问Barba的事情了，正如刚才那个男人所说的，每个人都得为自己的行为负责。法律不会考虑这件事背后有什么催人泪下的原因，他若是真的问出口，这种对他人隐私的窥探满足的只是那位警督出于同僚情谊的同情心和自己被她的话而激起好奇心罢了——这二者没有一个是对案件有所帮助的。

 

第二次庭审的旁听席却一改之前寥落的情形，只不过除了上次那些人之外来的都是记者，争相对着“在孩子的生死抉择间爆发冲突的父母”、“多管闲事被控谋杀的助理地检”和“以谋杀罪名起诉同事的铁石心肠的助理地检”闪烁着镜头。

Peter觉得被闪光灯晃得有些头疼。他原本以为在陪审团面前逼问Barar自己是否觉得guilty是争取陪审团的一个好问题，可是却在Barba说出肯定的答案时动摇了。

那句话不仅仅是说给Drew的，也是说给Barba和Peter自己的。那句肯定回答的并不是“有罪”，而是“愧疚”。

SVU的人并不知道Peter原本是回来参加葬礼的，但是Barba出席了葬礼。Barba不知道Peter的父亲死亡时，Peter正在楼下买咖啡，而Peter最终也没有尝试去打探Barba的隐私。但，无能为力只能等待着父亲在病房中离世的儿子们的想法大抵上总是有相似之处的。

你会觉得愧疚吗？

答案无论如何都是肯定的。因为父亲死亡的那一瞬间自己不在他身边，因为从自己回到父亲身边之后所做的就只是在病房中陪着他等死，因为在自己没有意识到的时候曾经那个高大到阴影足以笼罩自己的父亲变成了蜷缩在病床上嶙峋的老人。或者只因为他是离开的那个人的儿子。

他从Barba的脸上读到了对方没说出口的话。

I do feel guilty for myself, and I feel sorry for you.

 

Peter平静地听着陪审团宣读了无罪的结果，将摊了满桌的案卷逐个收进手提箱。他看见SVU的警督冲过来抱住Barba，Drew的父母在这场令人心碎的庭审之后低声安慰着彼此，在Peter路过他们面前时和他握了手，但三人之间除了出于礼貌的寒暄之外也没什么可以交谈的。

还有什么可说的呢？Drew早就已经死了，而这场审判甚至不是为了他。

上一次拎着文件箱独自一人一路从原告席走到法院门口仿佛是很久以前了。他走出法院，站在Foley广场中间来来往往匆忙不停的路人中间，给McCoy的办公室拨了电话汇报结果，然后依旧站在原地犹豫着是回地检办公室露个面还是直接回家。判决已经在电话中汇报过了，回办公室实在没有什么必要。但之所以会有回办公室这个念头，是因为他不想回家。

Peter回到纽约时自然而然住进了他父亲的家，也是他从小长大的家中，但他几乎只是把行李放回了自己青少年时候的房间，然后住到了医院。葬礼之后，太多次Peter被闹钟叫醒时迷迷糊糊的意识还以为自己在医院。而当他彻底清醒过来之后，只觉得这间房子过于空荡荡了。在他还是个孩子的时候，Peter的感觉完全相反。威严地坐在餐桌旁的父亲像是家门口的橡树投下的一片阴影，终日笼罩在他上方遮蔽着阳光，他在父亲的名声所带来的沉闷的窒息感中长大。而现在父亲离开了，虽然他的名声还在，甚至因为离世而更加响亮，Peter却再也感受不到那种难以喘息的压迫感了。可是他体会到的却不是可以大口呼吸的轻松，只是一种迷蒙的怅然若失。

他转了几条街，然后意识到自己再次走到了Forlini's门口。虽然这次依旧是太早了，但酒吧也不失为一个打发时间的好去处。

Peter推开门，在吧台边看到了一个有几分熟悉的金发男人的身影。Sonny侧身靠着吧台，手中是一瓶打开的啤酒。

Sonny显然也认出了他，简单地招呼了一声：“Hey.”

“加冰威士忌，谢谢。”酒吧角落中零星坐着几个人，Peter走到吧台边向酒吧招待点了酒，顺势坐在Sonny旁边，“你看起来心情不错。”

“啊，是的。”Sonny眼角的笑意聚起一个微笑，“之前提到过的，我的朋友的庭审，无罪开释。”

“恭喜。”Peter端起酒杯，Sonny握着酒瓶靠近，轻轻撞了一下。

“那么，你的案子怎么样？初次出庭？”

“无罪。”Peter只简单地说了一个词，在看到Sonny的笑容加深时又补上一句，“不过我是检察官。”

Sonny的笑意僵住了，他张了张嘴，像是把已经到了嘴边的“恭喜”努力咽了回去，又重新开口：“这话听起来没什么用，但是…放轻松，出庭总有成功失败的。”

Peter看着对面的男人显而易见的尴尬，心底突然泛起一丝愧疚。把自己误解成辩护律师也不是对方的错。

“没关系。这个案子本来就没什么赢面。也许你听说过，最近炒的沸沸扬扬的杀人检察官的案子。”

不知为何，Peter的坦白让对面的蓝眼睛中的尴尬更深了一层，Sonny用几乎可以称得上是慌乱的动作转身放下了差点被丢到地下的酒瓶：“你就是那个——来自芝加哥的高手？”

Peter皱了皱眉，这句话最开始是McCoy向那位警督介绍自己时说出来的，Peter不想去计算有多大的概率某个记者能够写出一模一样的措辞。他们两个人中无论是谁都有足够的理由接受采访：“原来记者是这么恭维我的，可惜我还是失败了。”

“不是——我是说，”Peter的回答只是句漫不经心的玩笑，可是Sonny听到之后反而更加语无伦次，“你怎么会接下这个案子——我的意思是，你居然有纽约的律师执照？”

Peter不确定这是不是个好主意。坐在酒吧里的陌生人旁边讲述自己的人生，这不像是他会做的事。吧台里的蓝色霓虹灯缓慢地闪烁着，冰球从已经快喝完的威士忌中露出大半，被光线晕染成润泽的蓝色。就像旁边那个人清澈的双眼。

“我父亲曾经是纽约的一名助理地方检察官。”Peter低声开口，“他很出名。出名到以至于我要逃到一个时区那么远似乎才足够。”

在Peter开口之后，Sonny原本的慌乱和语无伦次都停了下来，Sonny放下酒瓶，坐在他旁边的椅子上。

Peter抿了一口威士忌，依旧低着头：“我这次回来…是主持他的葬礼。McCoy是我父亲的一个老朋友，我没法拒绝，而且…”

Sonny打了个手势示意酒吧招待给他们每人再来一杯加冰威士忌，依旧安静地听着。他知道这种时候对方并不需要回答，甚至不需要多余的声音。

“在McCoy向我提起这件事的那天，我去了高等法庭，找了一间空房间。”纽约和芝加哥的法庭布置并不完全一样，Peter从未在纽约出庭，走进那间空法庭时却有种不知从何而来的熟悉感，“我忍不住想象我的父亲坐在那个位置会是什么样子，尽管他已经很多年不出庭了。”

Sonny把新的一杯酒递给他：“这对你来说太残忍了。没人应该在自己的父亲刚去世的时候讨论这种案子。”

“谢谢。”Peter双手握着酒杯，但没有喝，“对那个孩子的父母，这个案子才是最残忍的。但我不得不这样做。”

Sonny沉默着。他想问对方为什么要接下这个案子，但身边的男人前一句话的语气让他不确定是否应该问出口。

“因为不是我也会有别人。”Peter看出了他的疑惑，却并没猜到真正的问题，“一个孩子死了。有人应该负责。那对父母无论如何都得经历这些，因为这是法律*。”

Sonny的手机不合时宜地响了起来。“抱歉，”Sonny接起电话，“Carisi. 什么？在哪里？”Sonny把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀中间，从西服外套中掏出便签本，匆匆写下几个字母，在吧台上扔下一张钞票。

“我马上到。”Sonny挂断电话，披上外套，“不好意思，我得去工作了。”

Peter点点头：“再见。”

“Peter, ”Sonny扣好西服外套的扣子，叫了Peter的名字。Peter抬起头，迎上预料之外Sonny过于认真的神色，“你一定是一个出色的助理地检。这个案子，无论结果如何，你接下它的决定就值得尊重。尤其是，你的个人情况…”

Peter打断了Sonny含糊着不知要不要说出口的话：“我的个人情况不应该影响我的工作。但是…谢谢。”

Sonny缓缓点了一下头，伸出右手：“It was nice to talk to you, Peter.*”

Peter用力握住：“我也一样，Sonny.”

Sonny没有再耽搁，转身向门口走去。Peter看着他的背影，想起上一次这个人离开时抛下的那句话，在大脑意识到之前已经开了口：“你知道吗？我确实打过职业棒球。”

 

 

 

注*：

1\. “A great man is no necessarily a good one.”出自S19E13原剧，Peter对Jack McCoy说起自己父亲时的台词。

2\. 谋杀的定义，出自维基百科。

3\. 出自S19E13原剧，Olivia第一次见到Peter时的台词。

4\. S19E14开头，Amanda提到“考虑到他才接手两周”时是2月13日，倒退回来两周整的话就是1月31日刚出事的时候，一周整是2月6日第一次开庭，所以应该是这段时间中间。

5\. 这是Sonny在1月31日的穿着，不过这一集后面他就没再出场了。

6\. Because the law says I must.

7\. It was nice to talk to you. 按理应该是“很高兴能和你谈话”，但是就他俩的谈话内容来看，中文语境下说“高兴”这个词非常不对劲…


End file.
